Nico Di Angelo and the Deathly Hallows
by am95
Summary: What if "death" in the story of the three brothers was actually Lord Hades? He now sends Nico on a dangerous quest into the wizarding world to recover the deathly hallows before Lord Voldemort gets it. Set at HBP and after TLO. What will happen?


**Hey guys, I'm back! This is my 2nd fan fiction! I'll be updating once a week… hope you ENJOY!**

_**Chapter1**_

**Nico POV**

When I finally got a sleep without any demigod dreams, _of course_ it had to be interrupted.

By my father, no less.

"Lord Hades has summoned you to his palace immediately." proclaimed the skeleton in front of me.

I sighed, "I'll be there. Thank you for informing me."

The skeleton bowed and disappeared.

Yawning heavily, I fitted the Stygian ice blade into my belt and started the long walk to my father's palace. On the way, I passed through the fields of Asphodel and gates of Elysium.

Recently, I had started making an effort to make some friends in the underworld. Most seemed wary and frightened of me, but I had made a few friends, especially among the younger generation. Charon and Thanatos seemed to think that I was mad, and my dad seemed simply bemused.

Hey, if Percy can have some fishy friends, then why can't I have some ghostly ones?

Passing through the souls, I reached my dad's throne room. I knocked.

"Enter." Boomed a deep voice. I stepped in and waited till my eyes adjusted to the dim light.

"Nico," Lord Hades said, attempting a smile.

"Lord Hades-father" I bowed.

My dad and I had a rocky relationship. On one hand, he definitely seemed closer to me since the titan war, but then, we were pretty awkward around each other. He seemed simply unsure of what to do with me, and well…I wasn't the cuddling type either, was I?

"Ah Nico," greeted my father, "I trust that you have completely recovered from the extensive shadow traveling you did last week?"

I nodded, "A little sore, but that's all."

"No more accidental trips to China?" his eyes twinkled.

I blushed, "No, my lord."

"Good." He straightened up. "I have called you here, Nico, for a reason. A very important reason."

His eyes bored into me. I resisted the urge to blink.

"As you might remember, I used to underestimate you a lot. However, you have raised above all my expectations, which is very good indeed Godling." He took a deep breath. "I therefore, have decided to give you a quest."

I stared. A _quest_? By a God? That too my father, no less! Maybe I hadn't heard right…

"That's right, Nico," my dad nodded at my surprised face, "You will be going on a quest _to recover deathly hallows from the wizards and bring it back to me_."

That's the 2nd time I felt that I had not heard right. Time to visit the doctor, perhaps?

"Wizards?!" I managed to ask.

"Ah yes, you wouldn't know." He frowned. Before I could protest, he cut me off "No demigod knows, Nico so don't worry. However, its time for a reality check, son. Wizards do exist. They are basically descendants of Hecate, but they have the ability to channel their magic through words and sticks called wands. They have the ability to teleport themselves from one place to another, an ability which they call disapparation. They have sports on flying broomsticks. They have different currency from ours too. And like all communities, they have good and bad wizards and witches as well…I suppose that's the gist of it."

My mind tried to process the information, but I felt too numb to do anything other than blink.

"What's all this about good and bad wizards?" I breathed out.

"These are dark times for the magical community son, very dark indeed," my dad said grimly. "They have a mass murderer named Lord Voldemort amongst themselves… an extremely evil and powerful wizard." He paused. "His real name is…Tom Riddle"

"Tom Riddle!" In a flash, I remembered. He was the person who had managed to cheat death by splitting apart his souls. If the soul itself doesn't return to the underworld, then how can the body die?

I had always thought that he must be a demigod who had made some sort of deal with Thanatos. Recently, I heard some of his parts had indeed returned. But now he has turned out to be a wizard!

"But if he can't die the how can he be defeated?" I immediately felt pity for the magical community.

"Well, the good side has some pretty powerful wizards and witches among themselves too, you know. But they can't survive forever against a man who simply cannot _die_." My father said, with anger.

Besides pity for the normal people, I could sense a feeling of deep rage inside my father. Here was a mortal, who openly defied my father and simply refused to die. I resolved to set that straight.

"OK, what about the deathly hallows?" I asked.

"Ah, that…" my father seemed almost embarrassed.

"What?" I asked curiously.

My father recounted to me the story of the three brothers. I had to stifle a laugh.

"It didn't go according to the plan." He confessed finally. "The gifts I had given them were meant to avenge my defeat and humiliation. I _did_ gain the 1st and 2nd brother within a month, and even the 3rd brother after several years, but I lost track of the hallows themselves."

I nodded, my mind whirring with the possibilities and powers of the three objects.

"Now I have heard, that Tom Riddle and those idiotic death eaters are searching for the deathly hallows. Your job, Nico, is to find the deathly hallows, and if possible, bring them back to me. If riddle gets his hands on those objects, he will really be immortal."

I nodded resolutely "Yes father."

"Good. I have already asked Hecate to provide you a powerful wand and teach you some spells. You'll be training with her for a week."

Yes! I mentally jumped with excitement.

"As for the hallows…well, right now, the only information I have from my agents is that maybe one of them is with a teenage wizard."

"OK, who is he and where is he now?"

"Where is he…I don't know. But the boy's name is… _Harry Potter_."


End file.
